This proposal supports the development of Dr. Diana Romero as an independent social science and public health researcher specializing in the intersection of reproductive and family-formation decision-making and factors related to social position (egg, poverty, educational attainment, community-level variables), particularly among low-income and racially/ethnically diverse populations. This is relevant to the NICHD mission and stated interest in research relevant to couple relationships and families. Dr. Romero brings to this award her multidisciplinary training in applying social science research methods to public health problems. She has applied her sociological training in contraceptive research testing the Theory of Reasoned Action and has applied her public health training in various quantitative and policy analyses of reproductive, maternal and child health, and poverty. Her career development will be guided by a core group of nationally recognized research mentors and advisors including primary mentor Carolyn Westhoff, MD, MPH (reproductive health and epidemiologic research, community-based family planning services for Latino populations), and co- mentor Constance Nathanson, PhD (adolescent/adult women's reproductive health;gender, socioeconomic status, and health). The grant consists of didactic instruction and ongoing mentorship throughout the conduct of original research. The research plan primarily examines factors that influence sexual, reproductive, and family-formation decision-making of women and men, by sociodemographic, racial/ethnic, social, and community-level characteristics, using (1) a complex existing national dataset (NSFG) (Study #1) and (2) via qualitative primary data collection involving local community-based organizations (Study #2). In both studies, Dr. Romero seeks to integrate analysis of the role of individual-level, community-level, and policy-level factors in reproductive and social outcomes. The proposed research plan will augment Dr. Romero's skills in using mixed-methods approaches to collecting and analyzing primary and secondary data (i.e., sampling, data collection and analytic techniques in quantitative and qualitative methodologies). In sum, the structured mentoring program, advanced formal training, and support for original mixed-methods research afforded by this career development award will contribute to the increased rigor of Dr. Romero's multidisciplinary scholarship, and facilitate her transition to an independent social science and public health investigator.